


you have not changed

by marlislash



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banner, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles and Chris met in France when they were training, one as a watcher the other as an hunter.<br/>Twenty year later they meet again in London, the passion is still here, perhaps they will try again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have not changed

**Author's Note:**

> This banner is an orphan, if you want to adopt her and write a fic, do it with my benediction.  
> Don't forget to credit me of course.

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/CROSSOVER/gilesChris_zps9apzrnpj.jpg.html)


End file.
